


A good start in the day

by nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie



Series: Bucky's bladder problems Or How Bucky and Steve discover a new side of themselves [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actual Angel Bucky Barnes, Age Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kink Discovery, M/M, Omorashi, Sappy, Smut, Wetting, author either never writes anything or two chapters in six hours, but also really cute, in my humble opinion, little!steve, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie/pseuds/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie
Summary: “You know, you don’t need to explain yourself. If this is something you enjoy or-… or if it’s helping you somehow, please, go for it. Remember how you told me that I was allowed to like things, back when I moved in with you and was afraid of letting myself enjoy even the most basic things? Well, you are allowed to like this, too. Whatever makes you feel good. I don’t have to get it, either. Even if this is just for you… I won’t laugh, I promise.”, Bucky said, and Steve could’ve sworn that Bucky’s eyes were basically glowing with love and affection. How sappy of him.Smut in the first chapter, first fluffy steps of age play in the second :)





	1. the awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> another weekend, another fic.   
> I know that I said in prior fics that i would try to seperate the smut and the age play as much as possible, and i still am, but i found out that it is pretty much impossible to have one completely without the other, because Steve is Steve, there are no two people trapped in one body, he's always himself, and so one part basically has to somewhat go with the other. But I hope you enjoy it anyways (or maybe just because of that even more :D)!
> 
> Also, this is a direct follow-up to "days like this", so it probably makes more sense if you read that one before, but even if not, I feel it's still pretty understandable :)
> 
> As usual, none of the characters or original plots that inspired me, belong to me.
> 
> Have fun! :)

When Steve awoke the next morning, he was feeling a lot more like a person than the day before.

He was snuggled up against Bucky, with his warms wrapped around the other man’s torso, and he was comfortably warm and relaxed. It was still dark in their room, but a bit of light came through the crack underneath the door. Steve opened and closed his eyes a few times, until he was fully able to keep them opened.

It wasn’t until he stretched his legs to get more comfortable, that he remembered that he was still wearing the diaper Bucky put on him last night, after he requested it.

Steve felt like someone first poured a bucket of ice cold water over his chest and immediately after pushed his face against a heater.

He did that. He really, really did that. _He asked Bucky to diaper him._

For a second, Steve couldn’t breathe, and although he tried to stop it because he knew it would wake his partner up, all his muscles seemed to cramp up in order to force his body to roll itself into a ball of shame.

As predicted, Steve felt Bucky stir next to him, making a small sighing noise before turning around slightly so he looked into Steve’s direction with sleepy, yet attentive eyes.

“Hey”, he said in a raspy voice when Steve just looked at him like a deer in the headlights. “How are you feeling today?”.

Steve wanted to answer, but couldn’t. The embarrassment over what he had asked Bucky to do the other day pretty much choked him, making talking impossible.

But Bucky was looking at him expectantly, and a bit worried when he still didn’t answer. So, Steve forced himself to at least bring out the most basic thing he was able to say, the one thing he would still be able to say even when the world was ending.

“B-Bucky”. His voice was barely more than a whisper.

Then, Bucky smiled at him softly and moved his left hand to cup Steve’s cheek. “Yes, doll?”, he answered, his voice smooth and soft, like honey.

Steve felt like he was melting.

“Bucky, I-… Yesterday, I didn’t-… I’m sorry for-“, he stuttered, but Bucky shushed him.

“If you are trying to apologize for what you asked for, don’t.”, he said and leaned over to kiss Steve, who was already opening his mouth again in order to protest. “ _Don’t_ ”, Bucky whispered one more time, now against Steve’s lips, before eventually meeting the other man in a soft, loving kiss.

Steve let Bucky kiss him, and revelled in the feeling of the other man’s warm lips against his own. He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him when Bucky deepened the kiss and moved to lean over Steve, one hand still cupping his jaw, the other tracing a pattern with his fingertips against Steve’s rib cage. Then, he let some of his weigh down so he was laying chest-to-chest with Steve, who now wrapped both his arms around the other man’s body, pulling him closer, losing himself in their kiss.

When Bucky moved his leg though, which caused it to brush against Steve’s diapered crotch, Steve immediately pulled away from Bucky’s lips and screwed his eyes shut, a blush creeping over his skin.

“It’s okay, dear. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”, Bucky tried to reassure him, but Steve could only scoff at that.

“I’m a grown man, laying here in a diaper like a-… like a _child_ , and you are telling me that I do not need to be embarrassed?”

“Well, I’m wearing a diaper, too. Do you think I should feel ashamed?”

For a second, Steve just stared at him in astonishment. He hasn’t considered that point of view before. Then he sighed.

“No, of course not.”, he admit. “But you’re wearing them because you’re having a condition, not because…”

“Because… what?”

And Steve didn’t know. He didn’t have an answer to that.

Yes, why was he wearing diapers in the first place? He didn’t need them.

Did it have anything to do with the way he felt when Bucky put them on the first time, was he enjoying it because they made him feel safe and secure, and oh so warm?

Did he want to wear them again because of how his body reacted to his accident when he was wearing one the last time?

Did Bucky putting them onto him make him feel loved and cared for, and comforted him when he was feeling terrible and overwhelmed by everything?

All of that was the truth. But he couldn’t tell Bucky that, Steve knew. If he did, Bucky, unlikely for him but still, could think he was a creepy freak, and Steve didn’t want to risk that, even though he knew Bucky well enough to know that he wouldn’t judge, not like that. But what else was he supposed to say that would make everything look better?

Apparently, it had taken him a moment too long to answer, because now Bucky was smiling at him again, while gently stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“You know, you don’t need to explain yourself. If this is something you enjoy or-… or if it’s helping you somehow, please, go for it. Remember how you told me that I was allowed to like things, back when I moved in with you and was afraid of letting myself enjoy even the most basic things? Well, you are allowed to like this, too. Whatever makes you feel good. I don’t have to get it, either. Even if this is just for you… I won’t laugh, I promise.”, Bucky said, and Steve could’ve sworn that Bucky’s eyes were basically glowing with love and affection. How sappy of him.

But also, how much of a warm feeling, which was spreading in Steve’s chest while Bucky was looking at him like that.

After a moment, Steve nodded. This was good, this was okay. Bucky apparently didn’t judge him, at least not yet. And since this was only going to be a one-time-thing, maybe they could just leave it like that and never think about it again. Yes, that would be okay with Steve.

He nodded again. “Okay.”, he mumbled.

“Okay.”, Bucky repeated and leaned down to kiss Steve once more, and where there was heat and passion before, now was softness and adoration instead.

A few seconds later, they parted.

“So, you still dry?”, Bucky asked and for a moment, Steve thought he had misheard him and choked internally, but then he noticed that Bucky was grinning at him teasingly, and felt stupid for thinking the other man actually meant it.

“Yes, you jerk, I’m still fucking dry.”, he answered, and Bucky laughed.

He kissed Steve again, and again and again, until they were both panting lightly.

By now, Steve was hard inside his diapers. And from the way Bucky’s pupils had expanded and his cheeks were turning pink, Steve could tell that their making out was having an effect on the other man as well.

If this was still 1941, they both would have frantically tried to get out of their clothes as fast as possible, and had touched each other in ways two men weren’t allowed to back then, until they were both shuddering messes, breathing heavily while lying in bed next to each other with tousled hair and sweaty skin, they’re lips still moving against each other for minutes or hours after they reached their climax.

But this wasn’t 1941. This was now, and now meant that this was where they usually stopped, because after everything that happened, Bucky didn’t feel ready yet to get touched that way and after everything that happened, Steve didn’t feel ready yet to let himself fall the way he used to, even though it was still , and the same love as back then was still connecting them.

So, instead of reaching into Steve’s pants to grab his cock and jerk him off, Bucky sweetly kissed Steve another time, and when he moved away, he mumbled “I love you.” against Steve’s mouth, before rolling back onto his back, giving Steve the opportunity to rest his head on Bucky’s chest and press himself against the other’s side.

Despite being so hard that he could already feel himself leaking into the padding (because it had been quite a long time since he touched himself there), which was an odd feeling that brought up _very odd memories_ of a recent car ride, Steve was content like this.

He had Bucky by his side, safe and sound and warm in their shared bed, and he was able to touch him and tell him that he loved him and hear it in return. That’s all he needed to feel good, all he truly craved. Everything else was secondary. Everything else… they’ll be getting there. Or they won’t. However it’ll happen, Steve will be fine with it.

They laid together in silence for a few minutes, until Steve’s bladder sent a twinge through his pelvis, and he got suddenly reminded that he didn’t use the toilet since he was readying himself for bed yesterday. He winced internally.

He was feeling so warm and comfortable next to Bucky, he didn’t want to give up on that feeling to go to the toilet, so he decided his bladder could wait. At least 5 more minutes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

5 Minutes turned into 20, and soon enough Steve knew that he couldn’t keep this up much longer.

By now, Bucky had noticed Steve’s situation as well, which led him to tell Steve to either go up and go to the bathroom or to stay still, because he wasn’t done sleeping yet, and Steve’s wiggling and squirming was everything but helpful.

So, Steve decided to try and stay still.

Unsurprisingly, that didn’t work too well, and he never managed to not move or to not jiggle his leg for more than just a few seconds.

Bucky sighed. This was getting ridiculous, in more than just one way. Not only because the walk to the bathroom took merely a few steps and their room temperature wasn’t unbearably low, but also because the way Steve was constantly moving beside him didn’t only keep Bucky from going back to sleep, but also reminded him of the very singular and very hot memory of Steve having an accident right next to him in their car on the highway.

Now, this was bad, because while Bucky’s dick hadn’t grown much softer in the meantime, not while knowing that the man he loved was lying next to him _diapered_ , which was something he already enjoyed on himself but found terribly erotic on Steve, it now was hard as a rock, almost achingly so.

And Steve’s refusion to just go to the bathroom and save them both from their predicaments certainly wasn’t helping with that.

“Steve.”, Bucky grumbled.

For a second, the other man stopped moving altogether, as if he was trying to prove to Bucky that he was still master of his body. Then, the leg-jiggling continued.

_”Steve.”_ , Bucky said again, now with more pressure, and got pretty much the same reaction out of it.

With an exaggerated sigh, so that Steve had no way of overhearing it, he eventually rolled over onto his side to look at the other man, who was already staring at him with those big, baby blue eyes that would always make Bucky’s knees go weak, but not right now.

“For the love of god and all that is good and holy, .”, Bucky said, almost begging, although there was a hint of a laughter swinging with his tone, because this was just such a ridiculous situation, he couldn’t help it. He felt like talking to a kid that refused to use the potty. On second thought, that was pretty much exactly what was happening though, only that this kid was Captain America.

“But I don’t wanna get up, it’s so warm and comfy here.”, Steve whined in return, and something about his tone was different than what Bucky was used to. Normally, Steve didn’t whine. He held rants and occasionally bitched around when something was bugging him, but whining was unusual. Unable to find the right words for this perception though, Bucky decided to just ignore it and rather put his focus on ending this… whatever it was.

“It’ll only take you a minute, and then you can crawl right back into bed, Steve.”, he said, and felt very much like a father trying to be reasonable when everyone else around him was not.

But Steve just looked at him again, an almost pleading look in his eyes, as if he was feeling sorry for himself for having to go to the toilet, and expecting Bucky to feel sorry for him, too.

And somehow, that seemed to work. Suddenly, for whatever reason, Bucky did feel empathy for the other man.

“Look, sooner or later you gotta go anyway. Better do it now so we can both lay down and relax for a few more minutes again, okay?”

Steve registered Bucky’s words, but instead of answering, he moved his head so he was staring at the ceiling instead of Bucky’s face.

Bucky could see him pressing his lips together and, apart from the constant jiggling of his leg against Bucky’s, he could also sense Steve twitching his fingers underneath the blankets, where they brushed against Bucky’s hip now and then.

Eventually, Steve did answer, but it was so silent, Bucky was almost unable to hear it.

“But what if I don’t?”, Steve whispered, and it was clearly visible that he was already regretting his words the second they left his mouth.

For a second, Bucky didn’t know what to say, even though he knew exactly what Steve was thinking about. This was just so… very unexpected.

Not that Steve asking him to diaper him again was an usual, predictable request, but after the accident he had in the car, Steve had been so embarrassed and humiliated, Bucky thought it would have traumatized him for life, not that it called for a repetition.

But then again, didn’t Steve’s body react the exact same way Bucky’s usually did after he wet himself or was desperate to go for quite some time, whether that happened voluntarily or not? Didn’t Steve get just as hard as he did while watching him, didn’t he had that look in his eyes that would probably make every woman’s panties drop to the floor if that look was ever given to them?

Yeah, that happened. So maybe, just maybe, this proposal wasn’t as unpredictable and unexpected as it had first sounded to Bucky.

Still, he had to ask further, just to be sure that they were both on the same page.

“What if you don’t… what?”, he asked.

Steve swallowed hard, contemplating for a moment whether or not he really wanted to pull through with this, and ultimately deciding for it.

“You know, get up. To-… to use the toilet.”, he mumbled, his eyes still avoiding Bucky’s face, cheeks flaming red even in the relative darkness in their room.

Bucky felt his dick twitch. This was really happening.

He knew that Steve knew that he was well aware of what Steve was suggesting, but Bucky couldn’t stop himself from pressing on. This situation was making him feel things he could barely control.

He felt like the mood in the room has suddenly shifted.

“What else would you do?”, Bucky asked, in his most innocent voice.

Now, Steve turned around and looked at him, with eyes wide open, looking completely vulnerable.

He opened his mouth and closed it again, repeating that a few times, unable to transform his words into thoughts.

Just like he already did earlier that day, Bucky cupped Steve’s face again, moving so he was slightly leaning above him again. Softly, he caressed the skin along Steve’s jaw with his thumb, while smiling at him in what he hoped was an assuring way.

Steve melted into the touch, actually pressing his face harder against Bucky’s palm, his eyes closed again and lips slightly parted.

Bucky hadn’t done that in over 70 years, but suddenly he found himself tracing his thumb along Steve’s lips, first touching the upper lip, then the other, until he eventually reached the spot where they weren’t connected to each other anymore.

Not knowing where this might lead but eager to find out anyway, Bucky gently pressed the tip of his thumb against the opening of his lips, whereupon Steve, after a moment of surprise because they had never done that before, softly started suckling, urging Bucky to press in further.

Fascinated by the gorgeous, sweet sight in front of him, Bucky obliged.

Now, Steve was fully sucking on his digit, even gently playing around it with the tip of his tongue, and Bucky felt like he was going to lose it.

Where did all of this suddenly come from? It seemed like they were both following intuitions, knowing exactly what they both needed to do without actually _knowing_ it. This was strange and unusual and if anyone had told Bucky before that the feeling of Steve having the tip of his thumb in his mouth and sucking on it would get Bucky off, he would’ve laughed and then proceeded to wonder about that person’s mental well-being, and yet here he was, enjoying every sensual second of it, his cock urging him to touch, to rub, to just do _something_.

Next to him, Steve softly rolled his hips, his legs still jiggling and Bucky was sure that by now, at least one hand has moved to his diapered crotch, helping him hold it all in. The thought of it was intoxicating.

Steve started to suck harder on the finger, and Bucky’s dick jerked, precum leaking out and immediately getting soaked up by the padding his tip was lying against.

“Fuck”, Bucky groaned under his breath, and Steve honest to go _moaned_ like a porn star, his hips bucking up again. Without the serum, Bucky was sure, he would’ve already had a heart attack.

Unable to stop himself, Bucky moved closer to Steve and, after a second of hesitation, softly pressed his crotch against Steve’s thigh, whose leg was still jiggling like crazy. The movement sent little shocks through Bucky’s body and rubbed the diaper’s material against his erection, which only made Bucky press in further.

He moved so one of Steve’s legs was caught between his, and yes, Steve was definitely holding himself through the diaper. Bucky could feel the back of his hand brushing against his thigh. By now, Steve was the definition of a mess, still sucking on the thumb, the movement of his hips varying between squirming and rolling up to meet his hand, both legs relentlessly shaking, eyes pinched shut.

For a second, Bucky stopped all that he was doing and just looked at Steve, at the line of his eyebrows, warped in concentration and desperation, the pink flush on his cheeks, his lips which constantly moved around Bucky’s finger whenever Steve moved his tongue.

It was one of the most beautiful things Bucky has ever seen, loss of memory or not.

And even though just half an hour ago he had thought that this would never happen again, at least not the way it did before everything around him came crushing down and he had lost himself, he wanted _more_. He wanted to touch Steve, wanted to feel his bare skin against his own. He wanted to kiss every part of the other’s body he could reach, wanted to make him moan like he just did again and again, wanted to make Steve feel _good_ in every possible way.

He wanted to see Steve falling apart.

Slowly, he pulled out his thumb from Steve’s mouth, a trail of spit wetting Steve’s bottom lip and chin as Bucky let his finger wander over his skin there, and Steve opened his eyes and looked at Bucky with those big blues, pupils dilated, somehow confused and yet trusting, loving, _wanting_.

Bucky traced the structure of Steve’s jaw with his fingertip, before eventually cupping his face, bringing his other hand to the other side as well. For a long moment, they both just stared into each other’s eyes, their breaths mixing in front of them, and Bucky could feel Steve’s heart pounding rapidly against his own chest. Neither of them was moving, even Steve’s squirming had stopped for that second.

Then, Steve leaned up and connected his lips to Bucky’s, and yes, they had kissed a lot and intensely and beautifully since Bucky came back, but not like this.

There wasn’t just affection and devotion in Steve’s kiss, but also a kind of passion and lust, which Bucky hasn’t felt in so, so long, it made fireworks explode in his whole body and suddenly it seemed like his hips were moving on their own behalf, grinding his padded crotch against Steve’s thigh, making his cock throb with every bit of stimulation it got.

Steve whimpered against his lips, and a second later Bucky could feel his hand grabbing the back of his thigh, the one he had thrown over Steve’s leg before, and pulled it up higher, so that it was resting over Steve’s crotch and then Steve moved, rolling his pelvis up again and again, rubbing the front of his diaper against Bucky and at this point, Bucky couldn’t possibly say if it was happening because it helped Steve hold his pee in, or because he needed to come. And probably, Steve couldn’t say anymore, either.

Following Steve’s unspoken request, Bucky pressed in further, giving Steve and himself both more leverage to grind against and god, he’d be the biggest liar if he said that even through, or maybe right _because_ of the padding his cock was rubbing and leaking into, this felt sinfully good. “Bucky”, Steve was mewling into his mouth, a sound of pure desperation.

Bucky let go of Steve’s lips, and started trailing open-mouthed kissed down his jaw, behind his ear, along the length of his neck.

“Bucky, I can’t hold it much longer, I’m-…”, but whatever he wanted to say turned into a shameless moan, when Bucky started sucking on the delicate skin where throat and collarbone met, and Steve forcefully rolled his hips up against Bucky’s leg, who could feel his erection even through the diaper and the pants’ material.

Bucky’s own cock was so hard by now, it was almost hurting. Relentlessly he was humping Steve’s thigh, his dick twitching and leaking inside his own diaper, and Bucky knew, this wouldn’t take long today.

Alone looking at Steve would be enough to make the strongest men fall to their knees, but all the sounds he was making, all the little, desperate whimpers and groans, it was driving Bucky insane.

He resumed sucking on Steve’s skin, surely leaving some light marks that would sadly already be gone in a few hours, when Steve’s hips stopped moving altogether, and the other man moaned in a way that sounded more animal than human.

And then, Bucky felt it, felt the warmth spreading against his leg, felt the material expanding and actually _heard_ Steve’s stream of piss hitting the padding forcefully.

When he looked at the other man’s face, his mouth was opened lightly, blissfully, eyes screwed shut, and his cheeks were so red, it looked like he was having a fever. There was a thin line of sweat on his forehead, and he looked so raw, so beautiful.

Bucky moved his hands to Steve’s face, all while grinding his hips against the other’s body harder than before, his dick now leaking constantly, while Steve was still filling his diaper next to him. Bucky’s dick was ready to explode, he felt that it wouldn’t take much more for him to lose control.

At Bucky’s touch, Steve opened his eyes and looked at him, his eyes somewhat glassy, and with such a _vulnerable_ look, Bucky could have stared at them forever.

“Bucky”, Steve breathed. “I think-… I think I’m having an accident.”

And oh, if this, this mixture of sensuality and pure innocence in Steve’s look and words, wasn’t the most arousing thing Bucky has experienced in what felt like forever.

Bucky felt the familiar tingling in his pelvis getting stronger, knowing that it was only a matter of seconds now. His hips were still moving in a rapid pace, his breath coming faster by now, and so did Steve’s, who apparently could hold buckets, because Bucky could still feel him going, although his stream was starting to get weaker.

Then, Steve rolled his hips again, now pressing the soaked padding against Bucky’s thigh, while _still going_ , and Bucky had tried, tried to get his hand down there to grab his cock to jerk himself off, but as it turned out, he didn’t even need to do that.

With a groan, Bucky came, and he came hard.

So hard, the muscles in his stomach were clenching up, forcing him to double over, which led him to bury his face in the crook of Steve’s neck.

It felt like he was coming forever, his dick spurting out one rope of cum after the other, wetting his diaper alongside Steve, his constant grinding making his cock slide through his own mess again and again, while he kept adding to it.

Eventually, he came down from his high, panting heavily against Steve’s skin, who had wrapped both his arms around Bucky’s body by now, holding him tight against himself. In the meantime, Steve must have finished relieving himself too, because Bucky couldn’t feel the diaper expanding anymore, but what he did feel, was Steve rubbing himself against Bucky’s leg, with much more force than before.

Bucky felt too weak to lift his head, so he let it rest on Steve’s shoulder, but he still had the energy to change the position of his hips, so that now, Steve didn’t have his thigh between his legs anymore, but instead his hipbone and a part of the padding, and apparently, Steve liked that.

“Bucky”, he moaned, his voice sounding as if he just ran three marathons.

“Yeah.”, Bucky breathed, moving his metal hand so it was resting over Steve’s chest, his fingertips brushing against a nipple, and Steve keened.

“Bucky, I think I’m gonna-“, he started, but another groan he didn’t seem to be able to hold back interrupted him. His hips were moving faster than ever by now.

The way Steve was desperately trying to finish, and yet somehow held himself back, made Bucky wonder. Why didn’t he just let go?

“Buckyyy”, Steve whimpered again, almost sounding like he was in pain, and suddenly Bucky got it.

His boy was asking for permission.

Now, Bucky did find the energy to lift his head, putting his hand against Steve’s face to make the other man look at him before bending down again.

“It’s okay baby, let go. Come, Stevie, come for me.”, he whispered right into Steve’s ear, and apparently, that was all Steve needed, because Bucky could feel his hips stopping their movement, Steve’s cock twitching inside of his diapers, his eyes pinched shut again, mouth opened in a silent scream.

After a few seconds, the other man relaxed again, and let himself fall back against the bed, completely spent, hips only rolling lightly now to ride out the rest of his climax.

“Holy fucking shit.”, Bucky breathed, and, with his eyes still closed, a content little smile formed on Steve’s face.

Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve again, much softer this time, and Steve immediately responded, his grip around Bucky’s body tightening.

Then, Bucky exhaustedly laid down on his back next to Steve, the sides of both their bodies still pressed together, Steve’s hand searching for Bucky’s and intertwining their fingers once he found it.

They laid together in silence for a few minutes, both trying to process just what exactly just happened, until Steve eventually spoke up, looking at Bucky with a completely different look than before, one that suggested that no swear words should ever be spoken in his presence and bath time was around 7 p.m.

“I- I think I had an accident, can you-… could you change my nappy, please?”


	2. the aftercare

Well, this was new.

Sure, Steve had asked him to put a diaper on him yesterday, too, but this right here felt completely different. Yesterday, Steve had been embarrassed and ashamed, thinking that what he was asking for was sick and wrong, so much that he barely brought out the words.

And now, he asked it as if it wasn’t anything usual, in a voice that was so sweet and _different_ for some reason, even though he didn’t speak higher or tried to use another voice, this was still Steve’s, and yet nothing like Steve’s.

It irritated Bucky, because he couldn’t interpret this change of behaviour.

Why was Steve acting like this, and what was the proper way to react? How does one handle this correctly? Bucky was overwhelmed, and his head was still fuzzy from his orgasm.

Yet, Steve was still looking at him expectantly, although a certain shyness has found his way into his glance.

Bucky felt bad, letting him wait so long for an answer. Eventually, he decided that maybe it was best to just get along with it, as best as he can, and hope for everything to solve itself along the way.

So, Bucky stroked Steve’s temple with one hand, and gave him the kindest smile he was capable of.

“Sure, just let me get the stuff.”, he said in a quiet voice and Steve blinked at him thankfully, looking after him once he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

There, he firstly put off his barely used diaper, grateful that he didn’t have another accident that night and put it into the bin. Then he sat down on the toilet, trying to pee as fast as he can since he knew that Steve was waiting for him, before eventually grabbing the stuff he needed to change Steve, and went back to the bedroom.

There, Steve was still laying just like he left him, with the only difference being that he had moved one of his hands up to his face, where his lips were resting against the knuckles of his fingers, not sucking or nibbling, just touching softly.

He looked sleepy and spent, but content, and it made Bucky’s heart jump with the sudden wave of affection that crushed through his chest.

Bucky knelt down next to Steve, and gently stroked his hand up and down the other’s thigh, whereupon Steve moved his head to look at Bucky, a tiny smile playing around his lips. God, he looked at him like he was the most beautiful, admirable thing he has even seen and Bucky felt himself blush lightly.

“Hey.”, he said.

“Hey.”, Steve answered, barely louder than a whisper.

“You doing good?”, Bucky asked further, and Steve nodded his head eagerly, which made Bucky smile. It was cute, in a way, having Steve acting like that.

“I’m gonna take off your pants and diaper now, okay?”, he asked, for some reason feeling like it was necessary to inform Steve about what was going to happen, and Steve nodded again, softer this time. His knuckles had found their way to his lips again, but he still didn’t put them in.

Remembering that it had helped Steve being comfortable the last time, Bucky reached for the edge of the blanket again and pulled it up far enough for Steve to have enough to hide his face in it, if he wanted to.

Steve immediately got what Bucky was proposing, and took the blanket into his hand, moving it closer to his face but not quite using it yet.

Bucky smiled at him again, before he started taking off the sweatpants, and let them fall to the floor next to him after he noticed that the diaper must’ve leaked a bit, because the material was damp in some spots. Steve didn’t seem to be bugged by that though, so Bucky didn’t mention it.

Instead, he carefully undid the tapes that were holding the diaper snug against Steve’s body, and flapped down the front, exposing Steve’s penis and testicles. Now, Steve did move his head to press it lightly into the fluffy blanket, as if that could make him disappear.

Bucky frowned. Just a few minutes ago Steve was eagerly grinding his dick against Bucky’s thigh, and now he was ashamed of letting him see it? But Bucky didn’t question it further. If this was making Steve uncomfortable, it was not Bucky’s place to tell him not to feel that way. He just wanted to make Steve feel as safe and loved as Steve has always done for him.

So, Bucky made quick work of cleaning Steve up with wet wipes, then applied the powder and massaged it in as gently as he could, knowing that Steve must be very sensitive down there right now, after all that grinding and peeing and ultimately coming, and signalled his boy to lift his hips off the bed so he could pull out the used diaper by gently tapping his fingers against his hipbones.

Then, while Steve’s butt was still off the bed, he quickly put another diaper underneath, and waited for Steve to settle down again, which he only did after Bucky again led him with a movement of his fingers, this time lightly pressing his hips down. Almost automatically, Steve’s thighs fell completely apart to make putting the diaper on easier for Bucky, and now his face was fully pushed into the blanket, his eyes closed and lips eventually closed around one finger’s knuckle. Bucky could see him suckling gently.

Bucky finished his work and, like he did yesterday, patted lightly on the padding in the front, to tell Steve that it was all done. He got up and put the used diaper into the trash in the bathroom, before stepping to the closet to pull out fresh sweatpants and an unused shirt for Steve, since he sweat a bit during their session, and Bucky thought he’d rather have something clean on.

When he got back to the bed, Steve wasn’t hiding his face anymore, although the knuckle was still between his lips. When he saw that Bucky was watching him, he quickly pulled it away, laying his hand down on the bed and acting as if he didn’t just do that. It made Bucky’s heart ache.

“Hey, don’t. You’re perfectly allowed to do that if it makes you feel good.”, Bucky said in a soothing voice as he sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his palm on Steve’s knee, squeezing lightly.

Steve looked at him warily for a second, before he hesitantly brought his hand back up to his face, his features immediately relaxing as soon as he closed his lips around his index finger’s knuckle again.

“That’s it, see? Everything’s fine.”, Bucky said with a kind smile, suddenly having the overwhelming need to take care and comfort Steve and just make him the happiest boy there is.

‘When did I start calling him ‘boy’?’, Bucky wondered for a second. But then, he came to the conclusion that in this situation, with Steve behaving like that, calling him ‘man’ would just feel… unfitting. And for some reason, Bucky also sensed that Steve wouldn’t fancy it very much.

He watched Steve for a minute longer, just softly stroking his knee while Steve was looking right back at him, his eyes on Bucky, not unfocused but not completely with him either.

Then, Bucky turned and reached for the clothes behind him, offering them to Steve.

“We don’t want you to get cold, do we?”, he asked, and Steve lightly shook his head and smiled after considering for a moment. Yet, he didn’t do anything to take the clothes from Bucky.

“You want me to help you put them on, huh?”, Bucky asked, and again, Steve nodded. Bucky smiled. “Have you lost your words?”, he said teasingly, which made Steve blush.

“No.”, the other man eventually replied, quietly, looking down shyly.

“Puh, I’m glad to hear that. I was already worried!”, Bucky said and although Steve tried not do, it made him giggle, which was pretty much the cutest sound Bucky has ever heard. What the hell was happening here?

Making Steve sit up, Bucky first pulled off his worn shirt before helping him put on the new, which was plain white, and for a second Steve looked at its front almost like he was… _disappointed_ , before shrugging it off and cooperating with a grateful Bucky, who was trying to put on his sweatpants, which proved to be rather difficult when only one person was doing the work.

Once they were done, Steve sat back against the bed rest, his hands folded in his lap, looking at Bucky with big, expecting eyes.

And Bucky, he felt the sudden urge to just lounge forward and press his lips against his boyfriend’s, because he was so overwhelmed with all the love and affection he felt for him and needed to express it somehow.

But then, it felt somehow wrong to him, to kiss the other one on the mouth while he was acting so much less like an adult that could give consent and so much more like… what, exactly? A _child_? So, instead of aiming for the lips, Bucky put his palm against the back of Steve’s head and held him still so he could place a big kiss on his forehead, feeling Steve leaning into the touch slightly. 

When they parted, Steve was smiling up at him adoringly, and Bucky smiled back, never having been more convinced that no matter in which way, he would always love this man more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think, would you like to have more age play with the smut, or to seperate them more?  
> Any ideas for how the story should continue?  
> You've already left me quite a few on other parts of the series (thank you for that!!!), which will definitely in one form or the other will be used when the time for it comes, but it doesn't hurt to collect, right? :D
> 
> (also, i'm still not a native speaker, so sorry for any mistakes!)


End file.
